Playstation Eroge
by Samurai Bebop
Summary: The heroines start acting uncharacteristically aggressive towards one another. With everyone's sights set on Keima, will this chaotic game of love lead to the rightfully feared death flag? The end of Keima's second year of high school draws near.
1. Gods of Conquest

**Playstation Eroge - A "The World God Only Knows" fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The World God Only Knows. The manga series is written by Tamiki Wakaki.**

* * *

"And then he gave him a piledriver through the table! Bah god almighty, he was broken in half!" Jun yelled enthusiastically, banging on the table spilling their drinks. Jun was too drunk to notice the huge mess she's been making. "Hahaha, wow. We need to do this more often!"

Yuri nodded in-genuinely while staring blankly at her red faced colleague. The two sat in a bar to watch a wrestling PPV as a reunion for old time's sake. This restaurant was flooded with bikers, drunks, and bearded men. So they fit in quite well. "Two more," Yuri said to a waitress passing by.

Mio Aoyoma, sporting her usual long, twin ponytails, recognized her from school. "Are teachers supposed to be getting drunk?"

"20 dollar tip," Yuri bribed.

"Hm. Very well. I accept your proposal, commoner." This short, blond cutie was becoming more ambitious in her schemes to revive the Aoyoma company. Making connections with both the business world and the underworld, she is investing to ensure the future of her company. As time passed throughout her seventy or so part time jobs, she's also learned a large variety of skills. From typical ones such as knitting, cooking, and cleaning, to strange ones such as making explosives out of daily household items, lockpicking doors, and constructing fleshlights. No typo.

Tonight she's a waitress with a red apron, taking orders and wading tables. In eight hours she's your average high school student. A shameless cheapskate when it comes to money, she's started her own blackmarket business during school hours. Business is good, and her future even better.

Mio returned holding a black circular tray with her right hand, and used her left to put the cups in front of these so-called teachers.

"Yuri-san...I have a-! Hic!...Confession to make," Jun said, her words slurred and dozy.

"Mmhmm," Yuri murmered not paying much attention. She instead watched an entertaining bar brawl near the mahjong table.

"I think I'm in love with one of yer' students." Mio decided to listen in. Having some dirt on her might prove useful someday.

"Yeah, yeah. Same here."

"Katsuragi...Keima," she sang with a finger in the air.

Yuri slowly turned her head towards her old friend like some kind of owl, bearing a look of shock and disbelief. Usually stoic, her stare looked somewhat unnerving to anyone that sees her on a daily basis. "What?"

"He taught me to...to..." she said, too drunk to tell Yuri about the little life lesson she experienced. "We shareged seat during wrasslin' match, an' I had epiphany to fight hard inside my womb!" She laughed hysterically before chugging down another glass.

"Y-You remember."

"We formed a tag team called..." she pulled up her sleeve and flexed her non-existent muscles. "The gods...of conquest!"

"Perhaps alcohol helps them regain their memories...?" Yuri whispered using Keima's signature hand gesture.

"I am the tag team champions! I am the tag team champions!" Jun continued shouting, almost throwing up a little.

Mio took out a cell phone and speed dialed to her loyal servant. "Morita. I want you to find out Keima Katsuragi's address."

"Yes m'lady."

"Also; prepare the whips."

"Yes m'lady."

While Mio turned off her phone, another woman the same age as Yuri and Jun stepped into the bar with an angelic smile on her face.

Her name was Kaori Yuuzaki.

After being left behind for ten long years, she and 'him' would finally stand on equal footing.

* * *

The cold night didn't bother Kusunoki. She sat in a criss-cross apple sauce position, patiently awaiting the arrival of her older sister. She was also accompanied by her underlings, who insisted on staying the night. They shivered on the stone steps of the dojo, but their spirits were high after finding out about Kusunoki's T-string underwear she's had no choice but to start wearing. The tall trees cast a shadow over the mountain. Outfitted with her usual karate training uniform, her long hair blew with the wind while she thought back to the phone call they had only a day ago.

Yesterday during the middle of her training, something very peculiar happened. She started to recall certain events from the past. At first Kusunoki believed she was only remembering strange dreams from when she slept, but after her sister confirmed she remembered the exact same things, she realized these weren't just figments of her imagination. Both sisters were determined to find answers.

So, Hinoki decided to return from America. Much to the delight of the men training in the Kasuga Dojo of martial arts.

An obnoxiously loud motorcycle roared in the distance with 'American Woman' blasting from the speakers. Outfitted with black shades and a suggestive jaguar dress, she also had a thick sheep coat to keep warm. Red, white and blue, and too 'cool' for a helmet, the tires screeched as she stopped in front of the steps to the mountains. She hated this uphill climb, wishing the staircase would turn into a smooth path for convenience.

The boys cheered and ran towards her for a good view as she strutted towards Kusunoki.

"Would you turn that music down?" Kusunoki grumbled standing up.

Hinoki wanted her entrance to be extravagant. She brought out a megaphone hidden under her coat. "Don't be a party-pooper, Kusunoki! Or you'll end up like our old man!"

The two came face-to-face. Putting down her megaphone, she watched Kusunoki bend over in respect. "Welcome home, nee-chan."

"Can't say I missed this dump," she admitted, taking off her shades. "But I have kind of missed the food."

"I know," she scowled thinking back to sending her rice balls while she was in America. "Any reason why you decided to return at one in the morning?"

"You know me. Never been much of a morning person." The two sisters walked with each other into the dojo, passing by a small, cute cat as they stepped into the clean, refurbished exercise room. Hinoki looked at a bunch of framed, old articles about the many achievements of their family. These were put there as a reminder of the legacy their family was leaving behind. "So you remember when I grew really big? Like some kind of radioactive godzilla monster?"

"Of course."

"Whew. That's pretty damn awesome."

"But how could we forget about events of such importance?"

"Alcohol...?"

"Don't drink."

"Not yet," she grinned. "We need to change that, by the way."

"Katsuragi-kun must know something about all this," Kusunoki said. "He's involved in both of our lost memories. I must see him at once."

She immediately began running out the dojo while Hinoki smiled mischievously.

"Wonder how my number one fan's doing these days..." she said, looking out the window and watching her younger sister sprint down the mountain and eventually disappear from view. "Does she even know where he lives?"


	2. Night Visit

**Playstation Eroge - A "The World God Only Knows" fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The World God Only Knows. The manga series is written by Tamiki Wakaki.**

* * *

_As Icarus flew near our sun, _

_h__is wings began to melt._

_The angel fell into the ocean depths,_

_never to be heard from again._

_Pride kills even the kindest of hearts._

_This isn't the beginning,_

_It's the end._

"...And deleted." Keima said, cleaning out the inbox of his PFP. There wasn't any room for wannabe cryptic chain mail. He was seated in one of the tables at Café Grandpa, not able to sleep from jet lag since his trip with Elsie down memory lane.

In the dead of night there was a small, timid knock at the front door. Surprised, he expected Elsie to return from New Hell. Walking to the door while still managing his PFP, he opened it up to find a pink haired girl with a yellow bow in colorful, sensuous clothing fit for an afternoon summertime concert.

"Good evening!"

Keima checked the clock hanging on the wall to be sure. "It's 2 AM."

"I'm very sorry for intruding so late at night. Your little sister asked me to do something with her once I had the free time," she said not lying, but not being totally truthful either.

"Elsie isn't in at the moment," Keima said. "And after midnight was the best you could do?"

"That's too bad," she fidgeted. "My schedule has been haywire, see."

He stared at her silently for a couple of seconds until finally getting the hint. "You came all this way, would you like to stay for a while?"

"I'm very thankful your hospitality," she blushed, slightly bowing her head as she walked inside. "Keima-kun, can we sit together?"

"Doesn't matter to me. But I'm not really in a talkative mood."

"That's okay. I just like being next to you."

He felt guilty as she followed him like a curious dog, staring at his face trying her hardest not to blink. He looked down at the clean wooden floor at her cute reflection and wished she'd forget about him like the rest. The goddesses somehow opened their mind to what was once blocked. Luckily only six of them can remember. But one day, he believed they'd find someone better. After the things he's done, he believed he didn't deserve anyone's love.

"There isn't much else I know about you, other than your interest in games," she admitted admiring the warm-colored café as she took a seat next to the counter. "Anything that's troubling you? Feel free to vent, I'm all ears."

"I don't have troubles."

"What about regrets?"

For a split-second Keima thought back to the dark night with Chihiro. "No," he lied.

"Lucky," she said enviously.

"And you?" Keima asked.

"Of course! The life of an idol isn't as luxurious as people make it out to be. But I really don't like talking about my past mistakes." Citron's infamous breakup continues to haunt her, even after making peace with them. "Oh! I heard you can make a killer cup of coffee," she said trying to take her mind off it.

"That's over-exaggerating. It's sub-par at best," Keima said humbly. While it felt strange she'd know about that at first, he presumed she either put two and two together since he lived next to the restaurant, or someone that worked with him during the Mai High Festival told her. But she found this out through exterior means.

Kanon nonchalantly glanced at a little camera bug in the corner of the room. "Do you mind making some for me? I'd love to taste it for myself."

"Isn't it a little late to be having caffeine?" he asked. After seeing her look of glum disappointment, he reluctantly walked around to the other side of the counter to start brewing. His mother taught him the know-how of making top quality coffee.

"Two cups, please."

"Sure." Keima felt like a fool doing this. He didn't even want these girls to be around him anymore, so why was he acting nice to them? "I'm such an idiot," he whispered under his breath. Once finished he put the two mugs on the counter, taking his eyes off her for a brief moment to check the time.

"I don't think I can finish both," she fretted. "Mind drinking it with me?"

Keima hesitated. "Well, I'm not sleeping tonight anyways."

"Cheers!" she said knocking his glass lightly. The two took a long sip of the delicious hot coffee.

He started feeling weak in the knees. "What...?" He collapsed, hopelessly trying to keep himself up onto the counter.

"It's working!" she smiled clapping excitedly.

"I don't remember raising...this kind of...flag," he complained as his hands began shaking. Losing control of his muscles, his face fell flat on the table, and his arms knocked over the bubbling coffee, spilling the hot beverage all over the table and floor. Kanon took him by the leg and dragged his limp body away as his consciousness started to fade.

* * *

A black taxi sped through the neighborhood. Inside, a resourceful girl sat in the backseat with her loyal chauffeur taking the wheel. The car came to a halt after finding the house they had been looking for. "Would you like me to accompany you inside?" Morita offered.

"No. This is a personal matter."

Before she could exit, Morita locked all the doors. "Hold on a moment Aoyama-sama," he said.

"Make it quick. We're on quite a tight schedule," she reminded him.

"You've become just as ambitious and headstrong as your father. He'd be proud."

"I know he would."

"...But the things you've been doing as of late have been borderline insane." Mio's smile quickly vanished.

"When I started working for your father, I finally found something worthwhile in my life. The empty hole I had my heart, now had a seed that I could help nourish and grow. But the road you're going down...is going to hurt you, and the people around you. Your father never wanted you to carry on his legacy. He just wanted you to be happy."

"My happiness IS my father's legacy," she said coldly. Mio unlocked the door and left without saying another word.

He sighed putting his head on the wheel, inadvertently honking. "Please watch over her, Yuuri-sama."

Mio walked around to the side of his house and taped the window up, before breaking it with her bare fist. This was a trick she learned from a former cat burglar to enter houses silently. With her knuckles now bleeding, she licked the cuts to kill any lingering bacteria.

There wasn't a single light on in the house. Sneaking around while feeling the walls with her hands, she eventually came to a stop after hearing the noise of a bed creaking. Mio peeked into the half-open door and found a girl squatting over a horrified looking person tied up on top of a bed.

"First Apollo disappears, then I find out you're becoming popular with other girls," she whispered all teary-eyed into his ear. "I won't lose Keima, because I need you now more than ever." Kanon wrapped around him like an anaconda vice as he struggled to break free. "Ever since Apollo disappeared, I've been getting visions about you. Visions of what I think is the future...it's horrible, watching the one you love with someone else. Please! For one night, let me prove that I love you the most!" she pleaded clinging to him suggestively.

This urged Mio to barge into the room without a second thought. "I'm baaaack!" she sang slamming the door open. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Keima couldn't believe his eyes. He tried to speak, but his words came out as muffled gibberish due to the tape wrapped over his mouth.

Kanon turned her head to the intruder with a serene look on her face. "Today's just chock full of surprises," she chuckled playfully. "Are you a dedicated fan that simply wants an autograph? Promise to leave right away and I'd be happy to oblige!"

"Pfft, yeah, no thanks whoever you are," Mio scoffed.

"I see...so that must mean we're here for the same thing," Kanon figured slowly bringing out her trademark taser from her pocket. She jumped off the bed, narrowly missing the recently-trained part time bodyguard. Mio pulled out a whip hidden underneath her skirt and disarmed Kanon with a strong snap to the wrist. The blonde made a dive for the electronic but was a second too late. Kanon managed to retrieve it, and flipped a switch to turn it to full power. Tiny blue sparks of lightning leaked out of it as she closed in for the kill.

A shadowy figure appeared outside his window. A woman threw herself through the window, rolling onto the floor as she came in. "Sorry for the mess." Kusunoki's body ached from fatigue while she wiped some shards of glass off her training uniform. She had run here all the way from the dojo. Kusunoki was surprised to see Keima all tied up, but was even more surprised to see him next to two cute looking girls, sparking a little bit of jealousy within her. The broken window didn't bother Keima, since it was nothing Elsie couldn't handle. On the other hand, he was now trapped in the same room with three heroines that have a notable tendency for being violent.

"Since we're on the subject of windows, the one in your kitchen's broken," Mio said standing up, unfazed by at her over the top entrance.

"Won't you people leave us alone!" Kanon screamed as she lunged for Kusunoki's ribs. She dodged it and launched her into the air with a double palm strike in self-defense. Kanon was lifted an astonished height before getting knocked out once her body hit the floor. Keima stared horrified at the red liquid pouring out other head before realizing the wounds were somehow healing itself. A hardly noticeable, mystic glow emitted from the back of her head that returned the leaking doses of blood inside of her.

"Thanks for the assistance, commoner. Now go run along home to the circus or whatever," Mio said.

"Hm, disappointing. You aren't as cute as I expected. Do not interfere, brave little girl."

"Little!?"

She bent over to Keima with a look of worry. "Are you unharmed?" He looked her in the eyes, and was reminded of his time as her student. Not able to talk, he couldn't try to make sense of why she was caring for him like an old friend. "This tape is of high quality. Grit your teeth, Katsuragi. This may hurt."

"Hey, maybe you should let me take it from here. There are more comfortable methods than say, ripping his lips and skin off his face."

"What are you trying to imply?"

"Oh oops, sorry." Mio cleared her throat and talked slowly so she'd understand. "Meeee, thiiiink! Yooouuu, iiiiis. Stuu-piiid!"

A vein popped out of Kusunoki's neck in irritation. "Do not stereotype the ways of the fist. I am no barbarian. The karate I've developed over the course of a decade is an ancient art passed down for generations. It has helped many to improve both their bodies and minds," she lectured.

"Is this the part where you show me the way? Spare me the spiritual nonsense," she pleaded. "I'm getting a bit curious. Tell me, what are your hopes and dreams, Hokusai junior?"

Kusunoki thought about it for a moment. "Hopes and dreams? I suppose it is to combine femininity with martial arts."

"Wow that's really something," she said sarcastically. "This says a lot about how much karate has...'improved' your mind."

"I've heard enough!" she retaliated in irritation, stepping in closer to the ever-cocky Aoyoma.

"You planning on knocking me out, too? There's a lot more that I can do than file a restraining order. It'd be a shame if that little dojo you're running was burned to the ground, wouldn't it?" she threatened.

"Fool. Let me remind you that martial artists never go down without a fight."

"Here's another reminder. Your status is far beneath mine, Kasuga-senpai," she jeered.

"You must have a severe case of napolean complex."

"What's that?"

While the two of them continued bickering, Keima managed to stand up with the ropes still tied around his hands and legs. He hopped over and threw himself out the window, interrupting their dispute. After what happened with Kanon there was no telling what these girls were capable of. He crawled away with the ropes still tied around his hands and legs, trying his best to get away. The two girls looked at each other for a second before followed him outside. As it was in the early of spring, the air was surprisingly humid and the stars were shining bright. A panicking Keima needed to speak to someone from either heaven or hell right away to figure out what was going on.

Kusunoki ran downstairs to the first floor entrance to catch up with him. "Why did I forget..." An image of ice cream popped into her head. "...about our precious moments together, Katsuragi?"

Mio shuddered as she followed behind, realizing their similarities. "Maybe we aren't so different after all."

Arriving outside, before they could get closer to the tied up god, Tenri appeared in a white night gown without any of her ribbons or braids tied up. "How about a magic trick?" she asked holding a card between her fingers. She tossed the joker card in their direction, which exploded in a blinding flash of light. The card instantly vanished, and a dozen white doves replaced both herself and Keima.

"4/10," Mio remarked unimpressed with Tenri's magic trick.

Kusunoki became frustrated. No answers or closure, only more questions.


End file.
